creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Angriff auf das Hauptquartier III: Leerer Sieg
Übersicht (Part 9) Überall war nur Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Sie hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, doch sie merkte, dass etwas Schweres auf ihren Rücken gefallen war. Jeden Knochen in ihrem Leib konnte sie spüren, einige fühlten sich so an, als seien sie gebrochen. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer, doch sie zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie sah ein schwaches Licht und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Das erwies sich jedoch als nicht so einfach, denn sie lag unter einem Teil der herabgestürzten Zimmerdecke. Sie zog unter heftigen Schmerzen ihre rechte Hand unter einem großen Fragment der Decke hervor und begann damit, sich mit Schultern und Ellenbogen einen Weg aus den Bruchstücken der Steindecke zu bahnen. Auch wenn der Preis noch einige weitere, größere Schmerzen waren, schaffte sie es irgendwann hinaus. Sie atmete auf. Wie lange war sie wohl ohnmächtig gewesen? Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte wollte sie das gar nicht wissen. Sie war froh, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Beim vierten Versuch gelang es ihr schließlich aufzustehen. Als die sich umdrehte, merkte sie, dass nur ein Teil der meterdicken Decke auf sie herabgefallen war. Ein Krater war in der Decke des Raumes. Wenn genug Material auf sie gefallen wäre, um ein Loch hinein zu sprengen, wäre sie jetzt zweifellos tot. „Nicht sehr gründlich!“ flüsterte sie und zwang sich zu lächeln. Trotz all dem Schmerz lebte sie, aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihr fielen die Monitore ein, die mit Kameras im gesamten Komplex verbunden waren. Mühsam schleppte sie sich zum dazugehörigen Kontrollpult, ihr linker Fußknöchel war mindestens verstaucht. Sie hatte die schwache Hoffnung, dass bereits alles vorbei war. Mit der linken Hand bediente sie die Monitore und schaltete zwischen den verschiedenen, noch funktionsfähigen Kameras hin und her. Mit jeder neuen Aufnahme, die sie auf die Bildschirme schaltete wuchs ihr Entsetzen. „Alle…tot!“, flüsterte sie. Jede Kamera zeigte nur Tod und Elend. Leichen, Leichenteile und verzweifelte Kämpfe. Es kostete viel Überwindung, doch schließlich schaltet sie zu den Kameras im Durchgangsraum über ihr, im nächsten Augenblick wünscht sie sich bereits, sie hätte es nicht getan. Über die Bildschirme sah sie Teile einer riesige Schlacht, geführt von SCP-Soldaten, den Kreaturen aus dem Bunker unter ihr und den vielen Wesen, die die SCP-Organisation über die Jahre festgesetzt hatte. Es sah aus als würde jeder gegen jeden kämpfen. Sie fragte sich, wie es den Nadezhas wohl ging. Sie kannte Eugen Nadezha schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, sie waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen. Es hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft gebildet, zu mehr war es allerdings nie gekommen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er und sein Sohn es schaffen würden. Sie dachte auch an die vielen Soldaten, Agenten, Ärzte, Forscher und sogar an die menschlichen Testsubjekte, an denen manchmal Experimente durchgeführt wurden. Auch wenn ihre Methoden manchmal etwas fragwürdig waren, machten all diese Menschen die SCP-Organisation zu dem was sie war: Einer treibenden Kraft, die die Welt vor boshaften Mächten schützte, doch jetzt…jetzt war ihr Hauptquartier von einem einzelnen Wesen erobert worden. Und dieses Wesen lebte noch. Angelique Foucault wurde nur zu schmerzlich klar, was sie zu tun hatte, sie dachte an die vielen mutigen Menschen, an die vielen Unschuldigen und dabei kamen ihr fast die Tränen. Sie humpelte unter Qualen, die nicht nur körperlich waren, zu einem anderen Kontrollpult, das den Zentralrechner des SCP-HQs steuerte. Zitternd rief sie das Interface eines bestimmten Programms auf, anschließend tippte sie einen Befehl und ein Passwort ein. Something Worse musste sterben. Um jeden Preis. Als Angelique fertig war sackte sie auf dem Boden zusammen und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand. Sie konnte jetzt nichts mehr tun als auf das Ende zu warten. ---- „Ist das deine wahre Gestalt?“, fragte Ben abschätzend, als die Verwandlung seines Gegners abgeschlossen war. Sie beide befanden sich auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, das aus einem See ragte und mit einem Komplex verbunden war, der tief in die Erde hineinreichte. Something Worse kam auf ihn zu. Auf seiner Haut hatte sich ein Netz aus linienförmigen Wunden gebildet, die lila leuchteten. „Meine wahre Gestalt? Nein!“, antwortete er mit einem leisen Lachen, man sah die Bosheit in seinen Augen die ebenfalls von diesem lilanen Licht erfüllt waren. „Diese Linien könnte man quasi als Gitterstäbe bezeichnen, als Symbole meines fleischlichen Gefängnisses. Wenn sie zu sehen sind bin ich an meinen Grenzen!“ Er war kampfbereit, doch Ben fragte weiter: „Ist es nicht gefährlich für einen menschlichen Körper, so eine Form anzunehmen?“ Er hoffte darauf, dass Something ihm in seiner Arroganz eine Schwäche verraten würde, die ihrem Kampf vielleicht einen Wendepunkt geben könnte. „Oh, früher ist mein Herz für eine kurze Zeit stehen geblieben, nachdem ich diese Form wieder abgelegt habe. Seit ich die Seele des Slenderman habe, tritt dieser Zustand allerdings wesentlich später ein. Wie es jetzt, mit all diesen Seelen ist weiß ich nicht", sagte Something mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen. „Du wolltest, dass ich dir eine mögliche Schwäche verrate, oder? Jetzt hast du eine. Also los, kämpfe!“ Er wurde im Lauf dieses Satzes immer lauter, dann sprang er auf Ben zu. Dieser hatte die Form einer dunkelgrünen Rauchwolke und war so gegen physische Angriffe immun. Als Something sich näherte schwebte Ben weg von ihm und löste einen Teil des Rauchs, aus dem er bestand, von sich ab. Dieser Rauch verdichtete sich maximal und bildete so eine Art Speer, welcher auf Something zuflog. Der wich jedoch spielend leicht aus. „War das schon alles?“, schrie er Ben entgegen, „noch lange nicht!“, war die Antwort und weitere Speere wurden geformt und geschleudert. Obwohl die Meisten ihr Ziel verfehlten, streiften einige Somethings Gesicht und Beine, so hinterließen sie kleinere Wunden. „Wenn das die schlimmsten Verletzungen sind die du mir zufügen kannst, dauert dieser Kampf Jahre!“, rief er Ben scherzhaft entgegen, „ich mache dem Ganzen ein schnelles Ende!“ Er richtete seine Handfläche auf die Ben-Wolke, die inzwischen die Größe einer drei Zimmer Wohnung hatte. Somethings Hand begann in derselben Farbe zu leuchten, wie die Linien auf seinem Körper. Die grüne Rauchwolke lief nach und nach lila an. Ben kannte diese Angriffsform. Something hatte sie bereits im Kampf gegen die Geister benutzt. Es war seine Waffe gegen Körperlose. Allmählich realisierte Ben, dass er nicht die geringste Chance gegen den Jungen mit den Augenringen hatte. Sicherlich hatte er Somethings volle Kraft nicht einmal annähernd gesehen, obwohl dieser seine lichtdurchzogene Gestalt angenommen hatte. Quälend langsam verwandelte sich die Wolke in eine lilane, glasähnliche Substanz. Obwohl Ben sich nach allen Kräften wehrte, waren bereits drei Viertel seines Wolkenkörpers davon betroffen. Er fühlte den Schmerz und wollte schon aufgeben, als man einen lauten Knall über ihnen hörte. Sein Feind wandte den Kopf blitzschnell nach oben und sah eine flammende Explosion an der Decke der Tropfsteinhöhle. Weitere Explosionen folgten, offensichtlich gab es einige Sprengsätze an den runden Wänden des natürlichen Verstecks der SCP-Foundation. Auch im Gebäude unter ihnen waren einige Erschütterungen zu spüren. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Somethings Gesicht: „Sieh an, wer da noch am Leben ist…“, flüsterte er. Ben stieß den gläsernen Teil seines Körpers unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft von sich ab. Dieser Teil fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach in tausende von Scherben. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt handeln musste, wo Something Worse sich nicht auf den Kampf konzentrierte. Er formte zwei kleine Speere und schleuderte sie nach einer kurzen Zielphase auf seinen Feind. Die Speere trafen und durchbohrten die Handflächen des Jungen. Anschließend wurden sie wieder zu Rauch. Something schrie auf, Ben jedoch lachte. „Versuch doch jetzt mal, einen deiner Impulse abzufeuern!“, rief er ihm entgegen. Als Antwort starrte der Junge ihn nur hasserfüllt an. Langsam wurden die Erschütterungen um sie herum stärker. Einige Gesteinsbrocken fielen von der Decke der Höhle herab, sie trafen jedoch nicht die nähere Umgebung des SCP-Hauptquartiers. „Stirb!“, sagte Something zwischen den Zähnen hervor und richtete seine Handfläche erneut auf Ben. Man sah ein klaffendes Loch darin, aus dem sein lila-leuchtendes Blut strömte. Dann begann seine gesamte Handfläche wieder zu leuchten mit der Absicht, Ben endgültig zu vernichten. Todesangst ergriff diesen, doch dann zog Something seine Hand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück. Entsetzt starrte er auf die eigenen, durchbohrten Hände. War er seiner übernatürlichen Waffen beraubt? Sollte das wirklich sein Schwachpunkt sein? Seine Handflächen? Ben sah, wie eine weitere Explosion nahe über ihnen gezündet wurde, sein Gegner war so von den eigenen Verletzungen abgelenkt, dass er nicht mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Ben war klar, dass er eine Chance wie diese kein zweites Mal bekommen würde. „Es ist gleich vorbei!“, flüsterte er und flog so schnell er konnte auf Something zu. Nun verdichtete er den vorderen Teil seines Wolkenkörpers. Er formte etwas daraus, das an einen Morgenstern erinnerte. Als Something von seinen verletzten Handflächen aufsah, war es bereits zu spät. Ben traf ihn mit voller Kraft in die Körpermitte. Der Junge verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde vom Dach des HQs in den angrenzenden See geschleudert. Gleichzeitig geschah alles so, wie Ben es sich erhofft hatte. Die vorherige Detonation löste ein großes Stück Stein aus einem der Stalaktiten. Dieses Fragment fiel in den See und begrub Something unter sich. Bens Wolkenkörper nahm nun eine Form an, die an einen Jungen mit Mütze erinnerte. Er schwebte knapp über dem Rand des Dachs und starrte auf den herabgefallenen Felsen. „Als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du ein Mensch bist, hast du mit ‚zwangsläufig‘ geantwortet!“, schrie er seinem Feind hinterher. „Du hast deine Schwäche offenbart! Trotz deiner Macht bist du nur ein Mensch und musst atmen! Es war so simpel, dass Foucault und Nadezha nicht darauf gekommen sind, aber mir ist es eingefallen.“ Bens Stimme wurde lauter: „Und außerdem kannst du ohne deine Hände keine Impulse abfeuern! Jetzt wirst du auf dieselbe Weise sterben wie ich!“ Ben begann sich zu beruhigen. Es war vorbei, er konnte es kaum glauben. Er hatte gesiegt. Trotzdem dachte er an all die Wesen, Mensch oder Nicht-Mensch, die gestorben waren. Gestorben aufgrund eines einzelnen Wesens. Alles was dieser Kampf gebracht hatte, war die Existenz der verbliebenen Kreaturen zu erhalten. Es war ein leerer Sieg. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Vermutlich sollte er den kümmerlichen Rest seines Astralkörpers dazu verwenden, so Vielen wie möglich aus dem Komplex zu helfen, immerhin würde hier bald alles hochgehen. Und dann? Weiter in Software herumspuken? Vielleicht sollte er es auch lassen und lieber einen Weg suchen, Frieden zu finden. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich erst Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen würde, wenn er das SCP-Hauptquartier hinter sich gelassen hätte, denn es wurden mehr und mehr Explosionen um ihn herum gezündet. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Hauptquartiers. Doch es gab eine weitere, nähere Erschütterung. Ben ahnte Furchtbares. Erneut schwebte er zum den Rand des Dachs und sah wie der Felsbrocken, der in den See gefallen war zersprang. Der riesige Stein wurde in tausend Stücke zerrissen. Anschließend schoss eine Gestalt aus dem Wasser des Sees, flog durch die Luft und landete hinter Ben auf dem Dach. „Das…das ist absolut unmöglich!“, stammelte Ben, sein Entsetzen kam ihm grenzenlos vor. „Was hast du erwartet, Ben?“ Somethings Stimme war nicht mehr zynisch oder herablassend sondern nur noch hasserfüllt. Zwar durchzogen die Lichtbahnen noch immer seinen Körper, doch seine rechte Hand hing lose herab und war seltsam verkrümmt. Er hatte einen starken Impuls gebraucht um den Felsen über ihm zu sprengen, der Rückstoß hatte seine Hand gebrochen. Seine verletzten Handflächen schränkten ihn mehr ein, als er befürchtet hatte. Er ging schwer atmend und völlig durchnässt auf Ben zu. „Ich gebe zu, dass es ein kluge Idee von dir war, meine Hände anzugreifen. Aber trotzdem: Ich besitze die Seele des Slenderman und die vieler weiterer Kreaturen. Jede einzelne stärkt mich! Ich besitze Macht, der du nicht beikommen kannst, egal was du tust. Denn letztendlich bist du nur ein Geist mit einer Vorliebe für Videospiele. Auch wenn diese Wolkengestalt überraschend stark ist.“ Ben schwebte langsam von seinem Gegner weg. Er war halb verängstigt, halb gekränkt. „Hör auf, auf mich herabzusehen!“, rief er mit zitternder Stimme, „ich bin der Anführer all dieser Kreaturen! Ich bin der Nachfolger des Slenderman!“ Man konnte eine schleichende Panik in diesem falschen Stolz hören. „Du bist kein Vergleich zu ihm!“, sagte Something trocken. „Der Slenderman hat wortwörtlich bis zu seinem Tod gekämpft! Es wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen, wegzurennen wie du! Er starb wie es in alten Heldensagen glorifiziert wurde und ohne seine Seele, hätte ich niemals all diese Kräfte entwickeln können! Aber du…sieh dich an Ben! Du bist keine große, mysteriöse Kreatur! Du bist kein übermächtiger König! Du bist nur ein kleiner Junge, der es nach seinem Tod nicht verkraftet hat, von seinem eigenen Bruder ertränkt worden zu sein!“ Ein Schauder durchzuckte Ben bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen fuhr Something fort: „Ja, ich kenne deine Geschichte, Ben. Aber sie wird hier und jetzt enden!“ Er streckte seinem Feind die linke Hand entgegen. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“, rief Ben panisch. Er wollte fliehen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Angst schien auf jedes Wesen dieselbe Wirkung zu haben. „Nein…! Verschwinde…! BLEIB MIR VOM LEIB, DU MONSTER!“, schrie er, eines war ihm klar geworden: Dieser Something Worse war das mächtigste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Er dachte nicht soweit, dass dieser Junge seine Macht nur seinen Opfern verdankte. Somethings Handfläche leuchtete ein letztes Mal lila auf. Dank dem Loch in seiner Hand war diese Prozedur mit höllischen Schmerzen verbunden. Er wusste aber, dass dieser Schmerz es wert war, ertragen zu werden und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf Ben. Der einstige Geist eines Videospiels leistete alles an Gegenwehr was er noch hatte, doch schließlich wurde die dunkelgrüne Rauchwolke unter grausigen Schreien zu lilanem Glas. „Die Jagd…ist…zu Ende…“ sagte Something langsam, dann ballte er eine Faust und das Glas platzte. Schließlich hatte auch Ben sein Ende gefunden. Der Junge mit den Augenringen fühlte, wie Bens Seele endlich Eins mit ihm wurde. Trotz den Dingen, die er vorher gesagt hatte, war es eine sehr mächtige Seele. Die stärkste nach dem Slenderman, sie reichte, um seine Verletzungen zu heilen und seine Kräfte in hohem Maß zu steigern. Riesenhafte Vorfreude breitete sich in Something aus. Jetzt war es so weit. Er sah zur Decke der langsam explodierenden Höhle und begann zu lachen. Erst leise, dann immer lauter. Lautstark verkündete das Lachen seinen Triumph. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte all die mächtigen und berühmten Kreaturen getötet und ihre Seelen an sich genommen. Er dachte an das Pärchen von Metallern, das er benutzt hatte um den Komponisten zu töten. Dessen Seele hatte ihm die Fähigkeit zur Verwandlung gegeben. Er dachte an den Rake, ein erlegtes Raubtier auf seinem Weg. Er dachte an den übermächtig wirkenden Slenderman, an die Seele, die ihm die Impulse ermöglichte. Er dachte an all die Kreaturen im SCP-Hauptquartier, dachte an die Schlachten und an seinen Sieg. Er dachte daran, wie er als niedere, schwächliche Kreatur begonnen und als Wesen mit unvorstellbarer Macht aufgehört hatte. All das ließ sein Lachen nur noch lauter werden, doch irgendwann, begann das Gelächter zu verebben. Somethings breites Grinsen wurde nach und nach zu kaltem Entsetzten. „Nein!“, flüsterte er. „Nein! Nein! NEIN!“ Was zuvor Lachen gewesen war, wurde nun zu verzweifelten Schreien: „NEIN! NEEEIIIIN!“ Er fiel auf die Knie und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Dach auf dem er stand. Ihm wurde eine schreckliche Wahrheit bewusst, er realisierte, dass im Grunde alles umsonst war. Eine leichte Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ihm war klar, dass er ruhig bleiben musste, dass er logisch und rational denken musste. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch ihm war auch bewusst, dass das SCP-HQ gleich in sich zusammenbrechen würde, denn alle fünf Sekunden schien irgendetwas zu explodieren. In seinem Hinterkopf blitzte ein Gedanke auf. Da gab es noch etwas, eine letzte Sache, der er nicht nachgegangen war, ein Funken Hoffnung. Somethings Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen. Jemand verließ gerade das SCP-Hauptquartier über den Eingang, der von ihm aufgesprengt worden war. Drei Paar Füße rannten über die Brücke, die das Gebäude mit dem Ufer des Sees verband. Es erklangen Stimmen, die Something eindeutig kannte. „Wie haben wir das nur geschafft?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme, bald darauf antwortete eine Weibliche: „Keine Ahnung! Wir sind wohl einfach schnell genug gerannt.“ „Können wir mal kurz stehen bleiben? Der Typ ist schwer!“ Erneut sprach die erste Stimme. „Können wir nicht!“ Eine dritte Stimme, ebenfalls männlich, meldete sich, „die Selbstzerstörungsfunktion ist so angelegt, dass sie einen einzigen Ausgang unbeschädigt lässt. Zumindest eine Zeit lang. Wir müssen auf dem schnellsten Weg die Höhle verlassen, bevor uns hier alles um die Ohren fliegt!“ Something hörte dieses Gespräch mit steigender Überraschung. Mit einem Sprung erreichte er die Brücke und landete genau vor den Besitzern dieser Stimmen. „Ihr habt’s rausgeschafft, ich glaub‘s nicht!“, rief er scherzhaft. Die Personen vor ihm, ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren, ein Junge, der einen anderen auf dem Rücken trug und ein rothaariges Mädchen im Arztkittel, stießen einen Schreckensschrei aus. Der Junge hätte beinahe die bewusstlose Person auf seinem Rücken fallen gelassen. Professor Nadezha, der grauhaarige, starrte den Jungen mit der leuchtenden Haut entsetzt an. Er erkannte eine schreckliche Wahrheit. „W-w-wo ist Ben?“, fragte er stotternd. Something platzte ein Lachen heraus. „Sagen wir…he drowned…diesmal endgültig!“, antwortete er mit boshaftem Grinsen, „naja, ‚drowned‘ stimmt nicht ganz“, fügte er hinzu. Alex zuckte heftig zusammen und verlagerte das Gewicht von Jeff the Killer auf seinem Rücken. Something sah ihn an. „Ich weiß was du denkst, Alex. Aber soll ich dir was verraten?“ Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter: „Dieser beschissene Jäger hatte recht! Ich kann den Fluch nicht durch das Sammeln von Seelen brechen. Ich habe so viele davon gesammelt, sie haben mich mächtiger und mächtiger gemacht, aber nichts an meinem eigentlichen Zustand geändert! ES WAR VERFICKT NOCHMAL ALLES UMSONST! JEDER EINZELNE KAMPF!“ Er atmete durch und sprach normal weiter: „Das heißt ich komme fürs Erste nicht an eure Seelen, also verschwindet!“ Er richtete seinen Blick auf den ohnmächtigen Killer auf Alex‘ Rücken. „Übrigens Alex, ich glaube, Jeff das Leben zu retten war eine eher mittelmäßige Idee. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich allzu dankbar zeigen wird.“ Something grinste kurz und ging an Alex, Eugen und Jana vorbei, auf den Eingang des Hauptquartiers zu. „Warte!“, rief Professor Nadezha ihm nach, „was hast du jetzt vor?“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Was ich jetzt vorhabe? Ich werde ab jetzt neue Pfade einschlagen. Aber zuerst muss ich hier noch etwas erledigen!“ Something winkte ihnen zu Abschied, danach kehrte er ihnen den Rücken zu, beschleunigte seinen Schritt und rannte durch die herausgesprengte Tür ins SCP-Hauptquartier. Mittlerweile fielen immer mehr Steinbrocken in den See neben der Brücke. „Rennt!“ schrie Eugen und Alex und Jana folgten diesem Rat. Alle drei trieben ihre Beine weiter und weiter an. Während sie die Brücke entlang liefen geschah es mehrmals, dass sie beinahe von einem herabfallenden Felsen erschlagen wurden. Alex‘ Lungen brannten. Nicht nur, dass er noch nie im Leben so schnell gerannt war, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment durch Jeffs Gewicht auf seinem Rücken zusammenbrechen könnte. Eugen dachte daran, dass sie bei ihrer Flucht keinem Zivilpersonal begegnet waren. Entweder hatten die Zivilisten es schon vor ihnen hinausgeschafft oder waren bereits tot. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es wenigstens ein paar geschafft hatten zu entkommen. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichten sie unbeschadet eine Höhle in der es eine einzelne Tür gab. Eugen riss die Tür auf, dahinter sah man einige Jeeps und eine Straße, die stetig nach oben führte. „Der Schlüssel steckt, auf geht’s!“ rief er und sie verfrachteten Jeff auf den Rücksitz und stiegen selbst ein. Alex ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Noch etwas länger und er wäre sicherlich ohnmächtig geworden. Sein Vater startete den Motor und fuhr die Straße nach oben entlang. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Röhre, die zur Oberfläche führte. Am Ende dieser Röhre gab es eine große, metallische Klappe, die den Zugang wie eine Falltür blockierte. „Wo führt dieser Ausgang hin?“, fragte Jana vom Rücksitz aus. „Mitten in den Wald; unsere Eingänge sind gut getarnt!“, antwortete Professor Nadezha, dann wandte er sich seinem schwer atmenden Sohn zu: „Hey Alex, im Handschuhfach ist eine Fernbedienung, die die Klappe öffnet. Dieser Gang hat einen eigenen Stromkreis, also müsste es noch funktionieren!“ Alex tat wie ihm geheißen, kramte die Fernbedienung hervor und drückte auf den Knopf. Die Klappe öffnete sich langsam. Schließlich fuhr der Jeep durch die Öffnung und Alex, Jana und Eugen sahen die Sterne. ---- Währenddessen raste Something das SCP-Hauptquartier nach unten. Er nahm gar nicht erst die Treppen sondern sprang durch die Löcher im Boden um das darunterliegende Stockwerk zu erreichen. Er erreichte die Durchgangshalle, den Knotenpunkt des HQs in dem noch immer eine Schlacht im Gange war. Auf allen Seiten zeichneten sich deutliche Verluste ab. Something achtete nicht auf das Kampfgeschehen und nahm erstmals die Treppe nach unten. Jedes Wesen in der kämpfenden Menge hatte mittlerweile gemerkt, dass man diesen Jungen besser nicht auf sich aufmerksam machte. Something rannte die Gänge entlang und riss die Tür zum Kontrollraum des HQs auf. An der Wand saß eine zusammengekauerte Frau. Der Junge lächelte und ging auf die Frau zu. „Weißt du Angelique, vor Allem anderen habe ich im SCP-Hauptquartier Klischees gefunden. Aber eine Selbstzerstörungsfunktion…ich bitte dich!“ Er lachte. Foucault starrte auf das Netz von leuchtenden Wunden auf Somethings Haut. „Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits ahnte. „Ganz einfach, ich wollte, dass du mit dem Wissen stirbst, dass du versagt hast! Ich lebe noch! Die SCP-Foundation ist gescheitert“ Die grausamen Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Angelique zuckte zusammen. „Warum hast du die Selbstzerstörung überhaupt eingeleitet? Dir dürfte doch klar sein, dass ich längst weg sein könnte.“ Jetzt lächelte Angelique. „Ich kenne Leute wie dich, Something. Jemand der so arrogant und überheblich ist wie du, wird es nicht zulassen, dass jemand den er töten will überlebt. Es war klar, dass du hierher zurückkommen würdest um es zu Ende zu bringen!“ Ihr Gegenüber fletschte die Zähne. Wut zeichnete sich auf Somethings Gesicht ab. „Wenn man selbst Opfer von Berechnung wird ist es nicht mehr so schön, nicht wahr?“, fragte Foucault mit immer breiterem Grinsen. Sie deutete auf einen Bildschirm, der an einer Wand links von ihnen angebracht war. Darauf war ein Countdown zu sehen, der bei 50 Sekunden stand. „Siehst du das?“, fragte sie, „du bist gerade richtig gekommen! Sobald dieser Countdown bei null ist, werden die Hauptsprengsätze gezündet! Dann wird alles in dieser Höhle in die Luft gesprengt! Es wird eine riesige Flammenexplosion geben!“ „Nur Flammen? Keine Atomwaffen? Ich bin gekränkt!“, bemerkte Something und lachte kurz, Angelique stimmte in dieses Lachen ein. „Mach nur deine Witze! Deine Arroganz wird dein Untergang sein! Du wirst entweder verbrennen oder unter Stein begraben werden wie ich. Nur eben unter tausenden Tonnen!“ Foucault war sich nun sicher, dass ihr Opfer nicht umsonst wäre. „Wir werden zusammen in einer gewaltigen Explosion verenden, Something!“ Der Junge ging langsam auf sie zu, blieb jedoch stehen, als er die Mitte des Raumes erreicht hatte. „Ich zeige dir eine gewaltige Explosion!“, sagte er düster. Er streckte die Arme nach oben und die lilanen Lichtbahnen auf seinem Körper begannen immer heller zu leuchten. Das Licht drang durch seine Kleidung und bald war der gesamte Kontrollraum in dunkles Violett getaucht. Something Worse legte seine gesamte Kraft in einen einzigen Impuls, gleichzeitig war der Countdown auf dem Bildschirm schließlich bei null angelangt. ---- An der Oberfläche bebte die Erde. Die Anwohner, die in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers der SCP-Organisation lebten spürten in dieser Nacht starke Erschütterungen. Außerdem gab es einen weitflächigen Bodeneinsturz im Tal über der Tropfsteinhöhle. Es entstand ein großes Loch aus dem eine große, schwarze Rauchsäule entströmte, in der gelegentlich Flammen züngelten. Glücklicherweise waren die Wohngebiete davon nicht betroffen, das entsprechende Gebiet bestand größten Teils aus Wald und leerstehenden Dörfern. Es wurden aber lange Zeit die wildesten Spekulationen über die Ursache dieses Phänomens aufgestellt. Einige glaubten es wäre ein direkter Zugang zur Hölle, andere erklärten es sich mit einem stillgelegten Bergwerk in dem sich die explosiven Substanzen entzündet hätten. Niemand kam auf die Idee, dass die kombinierte Kraft des Druckimpulses eines Seelensammlers und der unzähligen Bomben einer geheimen Organisation für die Erschütterungen verantwortlich waren. Als man es nach einiger Zeit wagte, die eingestürzte Tropfsteinhöhle zu untersuchen, fand man die Ruine eines Gebäudes, das aus einem See ragte, der größtenteils von Gesteinsbrocken bedeckt war. Die Fragmente des völlig versprengten Gebäudes wurde mehrere Male erforscht, doch man fand nur verbrannte Leichenteile, manchmal auch die Überreste von Wesen, die der modernen Biologie unbekannt waren. Diese Kadaver wurden schnell und diskret entfernt und vernichtet. Einige fanden ein seltsames Zeichen und darunter Schriftzüge wie ‚SCP-Foundation‘ oder ‚Secure. Contain. Protect.‘ Darüber machte man sich keine großen Gedanken, denn was immer die SCP-Organisation war, jetzt gab es sie nicht mehr. Zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion bemerkte jedoch niemand den Jeep, der mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durchs Gelände raste. Er fuhr in Windeseile weg vom Epizentrum des Bebens und als der Boden damit begann einzustürzen war er bereits auf einer Straße angelangt. Eugen Nadezha, der das Auto fuhr dachte allerdings nicht daran seine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln und schnitt die kurvige Strecke so schnell er es wagte. Jana Haal, die auf dem Rücksitz saß starrte nervös auf Jeffrey Blalocks entstelltes Gesicht. Der bewusstlose Killer saß neben ihr und würde hoffentlich nicht während der Fahrt aufwachen. „Können wir uns etwas beeilen?“, fragte sie unsicher, „das sollten wir sogar!“, antwortete der Professor und so fuhren sie weiter. Erst als sie die engen Straßen erreichten, die einen Berg hinauf führten, verringerte Eugen die Geschwindigkeit. Als sie schließlich in höheren Regionen angekommen waren, hielt er auf dem Parkplatz einer geschlossenen Tankstelle. „Wir machen eine kleine Pause, okay?“, fragte er. „Jeff können wir hier in der Nähe unterbringen, in einem Wald oder einer Hütte.“ Alex nickte, Jana jedoch riss nur die Tür auf und stieg aus. Von diesem Parkplatz aus hatte man eine fabelhafte Aussicht auf das Tal aus dem sie gekommen waren. Jana sah die riesige Rauchsäule, die aus seinem Zentrum kam. Ihr wurde klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie dachte an Olaf Larsson und an viele andere Forscher, die sie im Lauf ihrer Tätigkeit im SCP-HQ kennengelernt hatte. Sie entfernte sich einige Meter vom Jeep und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Alex, der sich mittlerweile erholt hatte, folgte ihr. Er stellte sich neben sie und versuchte sie in die Arme zu nehmen, doch Jana stieß ihn weg von sich. „Fass mich nicht an!“, zischte sie, „ihr habt diesen Jungen ins Hauptquartier geführt! Euretwegen sind sie alle tot! Ihr hättet sie genauso gut selbst umbringen können!“, ihre Stimme ging ins Kreischen über. Alex antwortete nicht. Er sah einfach mit beschämtem Gesichtsausdruck nach unten. Ihm war klar, dass es stimmte, was sie sagte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und bereute ihre Worte. Immerhin hatten Eugen und Alex sie auch gerettet. „Oh Gott, ich…es tut mir leid…ich wollte nicht…“ „Schon gut“, unterbrach Alex, „du hast vollkommen recht.“ Jana ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, er erwiderte die Umarmung. „Glaubst du, dass jetzt wirklich die Welt untergeht?“, fragte sie. „Ich denke nicht, Something hat selbst gesagt, dass er den Fluch nicht gebrochen hat, wenn doch wären wir wahrscheinlich schon tot.“ „Denkst du er lebt noch?“, war ihre zweite Frage. Alex seufzte. „Tja, leider bezweifle ich, dass er so einfach stirbt, dafür hat er zu viel überstanden.“ Er dachte darüber nach, ob er Angst vorm Weltuntergang hatte, kam jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass er sich wesentlich mehr gefürchtet hatte, als sie von den freigelassenen SCPs gejagt wurden. Das war eine unmittelbare Gefahr gewesen, aber das Ende aller Tage wirkte irgendwie unwirklich und abstrakt. So standen die beiden noch eine Weile da und hielten sich in den Armen. Auch Eugen hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, als er die Rauchsäule aufsteigen sah. Er war entsetzt, resigniert und ganz einfach müde. Ohne ihr Hauptquartier war die SCP-Organisation praktisch zerschlagen. Doch selbst wenn nicht, wäre sie jetzt unnötig geworden, ohne ihre gefährlichsten Feinde: Der Slenderman, der Rake, Seed Eater, Strider, Eyeless Jack, Ben, BoB, Vergo, Laughing Jack, Smiledog und viele mehr. Sie waren tot. Alle tot. Aufgegangen in etwas viel Schlimmeres. Als Something Worse sie angegriffen hatte war er sehr stark gewesen. Nachdem er den Bunker mit den vielen Kreaturen verlassen hatte war er übermächtig aber jetzt…jetzt dürfte er buchstäblich unbesiegbar sein. Professor Nadezha bekam einen Stich ins Herz als er an Angelique, Bachman und die anderen hohen Mitglieder der Foundation dachte. Möglicherweise waren die Insassen des Jeeps die einzigen Überlebenden. Jana und Alex kamen nun zum Auto zurück. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragten sie gleichzeitig, der Professor schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ „Was ihr jetzt tun sollt?“, meldete sich eine unheimliche vierte Stimme, „geht schlafen!“ In einem schockierenden Moment realisierte Eugen, dass nicht alle Creepypasta-Kreaturen tot waren, derweil hatte Jeff the Killer sich bereits auf Alex gestürzt. Er schleuderte ihn zu Boden und nahm ein kleines Springmesser aus seiner Innentasche. „Wir haben dir das Leben gerettet!“, keuchte Alex, als der Killer auf seinem Bauch kniete. „Ich bin gerührt!“, sagte Jeff mit übertrieben gespielten Emotionen, „aber ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich euch einfach so ziehen lasse! Immerhin seid ihr Schuld dass dieser miese Bastard uns gefunden hat!“ Jeff sah wütend aus, Jana und der Professor waren von Angst und Entsetzen festgenagelt. „Wenn du uns jetzt töten willst versprich mir wenigstens eins!“, rief Alex in seiner Verzweiflung, „Something Worse lebt noch! Du musst einen Weg finden ihn zu vernichten!“ „Vielleicht komme ich mal darauf zurück“, sagte Jeff grinsend und holte mit seinem Messer aus um es seinem Opfer in die Kehle zu rammen. „Bitte Jeff, er darf den Fluch nicht brechen. Er hat gesagt, er würde neue Pfade einschlagen, ich bin sicher…“ Alex sprach nicht weiter, denn Jeff hatte sein Messer sinken lassen und sein mörderisches Grinsen war zu einem nachdenklichen Starren geworden. „Neue Pfade…“, flüsterte er. Er stand von Alex‘ Bauch auf und half ihm sogar hoch, dann ging Jeff auf den Jeep zu. „Kommt!“, rief er den anderen zu und winkte sie zu sich her, „Ich weiß wo wir hin müssen!“ Eugen, Alex und Jana starrten ihn nur fassungslos und unentschlossen an. „Nun kommt schon!“, meckerte Jeff und stieg ins Auto ein. Die anderen folgten zögerlich. Schließlich setzte sich Alex auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Motor. Im ersten Licht der langsam aufgehenden Sonne steuerten er, Jana, Eugen und Jeff einem neuen Ziel entgegen. Epilog: Aufbruchsstimmung Die Vormittagssonne stand an einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in einer charmanten Kleinstadt. Viele Leute gingen über die Straßen, man hörte überall das Lachen der Kinder, die Gespräche der Erwachsenen und das Bellen der Hunde. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass irgendetwas anders wäre. Niemand nahm den Jungen wahr, der über die Straßen schlenderte. Er war einfach ein Mensch unter vielen Menschen. Zwar waren seine dunklen Augenringe auffällig an ihm, doch daran verschwendete keiner einen zweiten Gedanken. Nur die Hunde legten die Ohren an als er an ihnen vorbei ging und manche Kinder fingen an zu weinen oder sich ängstlich an ihre Eltern zu klammern. Das beachtete der Junge nicht, denn er hatte nur seinen Zielort im Kopf, den er auch schließlich erreichte. Es war ein großes, modern aussehendes Gebäude. Trotz des schönen Gartens und des einladenden Eingangs wurde es normalerweise von den Passanten gemieden. Something Worse war mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass all seine Kämpfe nicht umsonst waren. Er würde die gesammelte Kraft sicherlich noch brauchen. Seit er denken konnte hatte er die Bilder dreier Kreaturen vor seinem inneren Auge. Zwei davon hatte er bereits aufgespürt und vernichtet. Die drei verstümmelten alten Hexen im SCP-Hauptquartier hatten ihm vorausgesagt, wo er die dritte Kreatur finden würde. Something sah auf die andere Straßenseite. In diesem Gebäude befand sich der Dritte und der würde ihm sicher einiges zu erzählen haben. Er schluckte. Trotz allem hatte er Angst. Angst vor einer möglichen Übermacht. Something musste über diesen Gedanken grinsen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann ging er langsam auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu. Bald würde sich alles ändern. Ende des ersten Teils Tja...als ich gesagt habe, dass die Story ausufern wird hab ich das auch gemeint :-D Die Story wird natürlich noch weitergehen, aber fürs Erste ist die Reihe komplett. Es wird einen zweiten Teil, bzw. eine zweite Reihe geben, die aber ALLERHÖCHSTENS so lang wie die erste wird. Bis der 2. Teil erscheint kann es aber noch längere Zeit dauern, da ich mir überlegen werde (und muss^^), wie genau die Story weitergeht und schließlich endet. Bis dahin: Vielen Dank an alle fürs Lesen :) NegativeRoot (Diskussion) 20:20, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) PS: Falls jemand eine Theorie haben sollte, wie es weitergeht, möchte ich ihn/sie bitten, sie für sich zu behalten um versehentliche Spoiler zu vermeiden ;) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Lang